Emma Swan: Real Sleeping Beauty
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Short fic describing Regina and Emma's love for one another and shows how much Regina loves Emma as if she was her own daughter. AU. SwanQueen, please no bashing. Shows Regina more kindhearted, loving and motherly.


**Emma Swan: A Real Sleeping Beauty**

**I do not own Once upon a Time. Please do not sue me if I make up anything about me owning said TV show. Ok, fine, send me a lawsuit, see if I care! Just kidding. OR AM I?**

**Hah! Psych! I'm just messing with you all. Enjoy the story**

Emma was sound asleep on her sofa, sucking her thumb in her sleep with a teddy bear under her arm while reruns of 90210 was playing on the TV when Regina Mills, reformed villainess and mayor of Storybrooke, and Emma's lover entered

"aw, Emma, look at you; sleeping like a baby. How sweet." Regina crooned, cradling Emma in her arms as she rocked her back and forth like a loving mother. Emma then yawned then nuzzled closely to Regina's breasts and began to snore.

"You know, for a law officer, you sure know how to snooze the night away." Regina deadpanned, carrying Emma to their queen size bed. Regina gently tucked Emma in and placed her teddy under her arm. Feeling so innocent and safe, Emma started sucking her thumb in her sleep again.

"awww, baby girl… you're **so** sweet when you're sleeping. Oh what am I saying, you're just the cutest lover I could ever want!" Regina cooed, while Emma slept sweetly. "you're so pretty. I want to have a **ton** of babies with you, blondie." Regina whispered as a childish smile formed on Emma's slumbering face.

"mmm… Regina… can I call you Mommy?" Emma mumbled in her sleep, turning over to the other side of her bed. Regina covered her face, giggling softly while shedding happy tears. "Emma… that is **so** sweet of you! Why of **course** you can call me Mommy!" Regina exclaimed, before cradling Emma in her arms, kissing her repeatedly.

"mmm, you're so special to me, you know that? You're like my baby daughter. You're so pretty, so nice, so sweet, and you sleep like a little bright angel. I love you very very much Emma Swan, and I'm going to take **very good** care of you, pumpkin." Regina crooned, rocking Emma back and forth.

"Shhhh… shhh… go to sleep, little angel… Sleep now… it's past your bedtime, lover…" Regina whispered sweetly, kissing Emma's forehead. Emma sleepily began suckling from Regina's breast.

"Oh! Did you want some of Mommy's sweet nectar?" Regina crooned, as Emma began sucking her breast happily, her blue eyes rolling into the back of her head dreamily. "shhhh… be quiet. Let my milk send you off to dreamland… There we go, good girl… what a good little girl…" Regina cooed, patting Emma's back as she yawned as Regina tucked her into bed.

"Are you going to have sweet dreams for Mommy?" Regina cooed, tucking her in. Emma nodded tiredly, yawning as Regina cuddled up next to her. "shhh… close your eyes angel, time to go to bed. That's it, there's my little sleeping cutie pie…" Regina crooned, as Emma started snoring.

"sweet dreams baby girl. I hope you have wonderful, happy dreams and that you have a lovely sleep. I love you Emma, honey." Regina whispered, kissing Emma on the cheek as she wound up the alarm clock by Emma's nightstand and placed it there, turned on the mobile baby monitor she invented so she can closely watch Emma as she slept. Kissing Emma on the cheek, Regina tiptoed out the door and shushed her soothingly, closing the door quietly.

"Ok, Emma is tucked into bed, sound asleep, and now I can have some me time." Regina said to herself as she switched on the TV. Regina switched to the mobile monitor channel, and smiled as the screen showed Emma sleeping in her bed

"there she is, there's my little beautiful baby. Dream on little girl, dream on. Hopefully, you're dreaming about moi and possibly about putting a couple of buns in our ovens." Regina softly crooned, giggling to herself as she sipped a cup of coffee.

After a while, Regina tiptoed into hers and Emma's room to check on her snoozing lover. She found Emma asleep with her left arm dangling over the bed, her teddy bear in her right arm and her childhood yellow blanket over her chest. "aw Emma, did you go to bed with your little blankie? You used to sleep with this ever since you were born!" Regina cooed, smiling sweetly as she accepted Emma's young at heart moments and for the little kid she is.

"You're such a sweet little girl." Regina cooed, kissing Emma's forehead, stroking her blonde hair. "shhhh, dream sweetly, pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning, honey bunny." Regina whispered, kissing Emma. "good night baby girl. I love you." Regina quietly spoke, before getting into bed and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
